


All what's left are ashes

by MsAstronaut



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Landon Kirby Dies, Landon is not a pheonix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAstronaut/pseuds/MsAstronaut
Summary: When Landon dies in 1x13, he does not come back.Hope lost yet another person she loved. Rafael lost his only family. MG became a killer.AU one-shot were Landon Kirby is not a pheonix. No happy ending.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 18





	All what's left are ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello!  
This is my first fic from legacies and the first fic on this site, so please be gentle. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
I swear I'm a Handon shipper. But I'm also a sucker for angst. Sorry not sorry?  
Comments are always appreciated!

Hope's heart stopped for a second.

The news of Landon's death hit her like a bullet directed straight at her heart. She bent over and grasped at it, as if the wound there was physical. Hope whimpered in pain as she moved away.

Because if one would dare to ask her, she would say that the wound was real. More real than any physical wound she ever endured.

In that moment, Hope could not look at MG. He killed Landon. He killed her heart.

Her vision blurred as she collapsed onto the ground, her legs unable to carry the sorrow of her heart. She leaned on a tree in a weak attempt to stabilize herself. _Why couldn't she stand?_

Breathing has become harder. _Why was breathing so hard?_ Hope felt a pressure against her chest. Her breaths became shallow and fast. 

Her hearing became unfocused. The guys' voices became nothing but a background noise. _She was part werewolf, why couldn't she hear them? _In the back of her mind, she registered Rafael's voice. He was going to search for Landon's body.

Hope felt a pang of pain in her heart. Landon's body. Not Landon anymore. Landon was gone. 

Tears blurred her vision. _Why couldn't she see properly? _ Not that she wanted to see anything properly in that moment. Because that would mean looking at Landon's body. It would mean looking at his killer. It would mean looking at Alaric, and pretending, yet again, that's she's fine.

And she wasn't fine. Hope lost another person she loved. _People that I love have a tendency to die. _Wasn't that what she told Landon?

She wasn't fine, but she had to be. MG was dying. She had to save him. She wanted to save him.

Because no matter how much she wanted to blame his death on someone else, it was her fault. Landon was her boyfriend. Her wonderful, funny, charming, but also very human boyfriend. And she failed to protect him,

Hope blinked the tears away and got up. With a shaky, unsure, and pained voice, she said "I need your knife"

Without hesitation, she cut a wound open at her palm and knelt next to MG. She could feel his fangs as he sucked her blood.

* * *

Seeing his body hit her like a train. Instinctively, she covered her mouth, as her hand went to her stomach that turned. Hope run up to him, holding onto a nearby tree for balance.

Tears yet again blurred her vision as she collapsed next to Landon. No, not Landon. Landon's shell.

Life was gone from his eyes. His body was cold. _Why was it so cold?_

Ugly sobs shook her body. She didn't hold any of them back. Tears flowed in streams down her cheeks. 

She leaned over his body and grabbed his hand. The hand that she grabbed multiple times in the last few days. The hand she grabbed when they were walking down the hall. The hand she grabbed because she wanted to express her love through a squeeze. The hand she grabbed when she wanted to make sure that he was real, that he was warm and safe and alive. _It was so cold now._

A pang of guilt shot through her heart. If she hadn't allowed him to stay, or if she was there to protect him, or if she didn't appear in his life at all, he would still be alive. A tiny voice in her head said that it wasn't her fault. But right now, she refused to listen to it.

Hope heard Alaric, Kaleb and MG approuch. She stopped Raf from killing MG. He wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want his friend to die, and he wouldn't want his brother to become a murdurer. Landon was too good for that. _There's that word again. Was._

She hugged Raf, though she wasn't sure whether it was for her or his benefit. She held onto him tighter than she should. He was warm. Warmer than Landon was right now. 

They had to take his body back to the school. Landon deserved to be buried.

The ride home was silent. The tears they shed were too.

* * *

News traveled fast. When they arrived, Dorian and Emma stood by the gate. 

Alaric carried his body and Dorian walked off with him. Kaleb walked protectively alongside MG. Hope and Rafael stood by the car, unsure as to what to do with themselves. Now, and in general.

Without saying anything, Emma embraced them. They stood there for what seemed like hours, unable to walk back into the corridors of the school knowing that Landon won't ever walk through them again.

The funeral was silent as well. 

Josie stood firmly by Hope's side, embracing her. She did not let anyone look at her, let alone approuch her. Hope was gratefull for that. She needed a friend by her side more than she was willing to admit. Even if Landon was gone, she wasn't alone.

Alaric had a speech. Hope didn't listen. Raf didn't either. His pack stood around him. They were unable to shield him from the grief, so they shielded him from the other students.

The next few days (or was it weeks?) were awful. Hope only ate when Josie brought food to her room. She only talked when the Saltzman twin asked her how she was feeling.

The answer was always the same. 

Freya called. And so did aunt Bex. They offered to visit, but she refused. She could not bare any more looks of pity than she got already.

Weeks passed, and the wound on her heart scarred. It still hurt. She knew it would never stop hurting. But now, she was at a place where she could look back at the good times, instead of constantly remembering the lifeless look in his eyes when they found him in the forest.

* * *

"Landon, right? Tell me, how is my daughter doing back on earth?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucked. If you see something that lacked, feel free to tell me.


End file.
